Vendetta Championship Wrestling
Manhattan, New York |area_served = Manhattan, New York |brands = None |ceo = Unknown |typen = 2 |type1 = Schizo |type2 = Steel |parent = None |formerly = None |colors=Various |established = January 18, 2008 |founder = Romeo Moran and Johann van Taak |key_people = Romeo Moran and Johann van Taak |website = Vendetta Championship Wrestling |championships= VCW World Heavyweight Championship VCW Sanguine Championship }} Vendetta Championship Wrestling (VCW) was an e-federation founded in January 2008 by Romeo Moran, who has controlled wrestlers such as Magic and Jude Maxwell, and Johann van Taak, who has previously handled Ken Ryans and Guybrush Threepwood, respectively. The company was closely associated with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). The company has two championships, the VCW World Heavyweight Championship, and the VCW Sanguine Championship Most of its members were members of LPW and/or FMW, including Drew Michaels, Eric Scorpio and Trey Spruance. History Vendetta Championship Wrestling began as an idea by Johann van Taak for an e-fed that would further innovate and revolutionize the field of e-wrestling, much like LPW and FMW have had with their groundbreaking matches and storylines. Van Taak approached fellow e-fedder Romeo Moran with the idea, which was quickly agreed upon by Moran. The federation was began notably in secret from both Jaro and Spectre, the head bookers of FMW and LPW, respectively. Eventually, as time went on and more people from either fed joined VCW, Jaro and Steve would know of VCW. The first VCW show, VCW Live 1.1 would be posted at least one month later from the fed's creation, that began a currently ongoing tournament called the Seraphim Falls Tournament, that would crown the first VCW champion. As of April 2008, VCW produced four episodes of its weekly show, VCW Live, which would serve as a build-up for VCW's first ever pay-per-view event, Crimson Dawn. Shortly thereafter, the e-federation folded. History Vendetta Championship Wrestling's roots first began when the Godfather of the San Angelo crime family, Don Patrizio San Angelo, sent one of his top men Romeo Vizzini to train in the ways of professional wrestling, in order for Vizzini to collect valuable information on how to run a business in the very much-untapped pro wrestling industry. Romeo Vizzini signed an exclusive contract with Full Metal Wrestling, and went on to become one of FMW's rising stars on its Anarchy brand. It seemed that Vizzini was very much cut-out to be a wrestler as he quickly learned the ways of the business, enough to convince Don San Angelo of his skills and knowledge of wrestling and help the Don run his own federation. Thus, Vendetta Championship Wrestling was born. Don San Angelo was to be overseeing the business side of the federation, while Romeo Vizzini would only be partially involved, only as a consultant for the staff of the federation. One of Don San Angelo's first moves as owner of the federation was to sign LPW's Ken Ryans' brother Craig Ryans (known onscreen as Craig Christ) as both its onscreen and offscreen General Manager. The first VCW Live show, VCW Live 1.1, featured the first round of the Seraphim Falls Tournament, a tournament that would crown the very first VCW World Heavyweight Champion. It was also in this show that Craig Christ began to establish himself as a heel authority figure, which was then heavily emphasized on VCW Live 1.2, the second card. VCW is already on its third show, VCW Live 1.3, and has one more show left in the cycle until the e-fed's very first pay-per-view event, Crimson Dawn. Style To determine its winners and losers, Vendetta Championship Wrestling uses the "Voting and Promo" method to try and award the e-wrestler(s) who puts forth the best competitive effort. Wrestlers are given a card for each show and are asked to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread”. Usually, wrestlers have eight days to post their promo before a deadline expires. A combined average of promo scores (rated by the writing staff) and vote tallies by participants (also collected in the V&P thread after the promo period has expired) determine the winners and losers. All promo scores are scored on a 5-point scale in 0.1 increments and are judged on overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles. Each vote also gives a participant an additional 0.1 point for their match score. The method has a checks-and-balances feel to it, meaning that everyone has some degree of input on who wins the matches and not just management. There is a -0.1 penalty for each day a promo is posted after the deadline has pasted. After the V&P has ended and match results are known amongst the staff, the writing staff will then deliberate how the outcomes of the matches will be settled, which storylines to progress, and which feuds to develop. The shows are written from the perspective of two commentators watching the action from ringside, with additional backstage segments flavored in. In addition, there is a "Trash-Talking” thread for each show where wrestlers may post additional promos and converse in and out of character. To become an active wrestler and receive matches, people must sign up in the “Official Sign-Up Thread”. After that, they are encouraged to vote on cards and post promos in the "Trash Talking" threads. Roster General Manager *Skyler Striker Wrestlers *Benjamin Bright *Bmore *Cain Ravid *Captain Courage *Chris Austin *Craig Christ *Drew Michaels/Exodus *Eric Ares *Erich Ahriman *Eric Scorpio *Fuego Mistico *Great Nodnarb *Kenneth Noisewater *Mortus *Romeo McCoy *Sir Feyd Brisban External links Category:Federations